There are currently one billion smart phones in use and there is potential for seven times the amount of growth in the future. Smart phones are used extensively for capturing and consuming content, like photos and videos. Videos convey more than photos because they capture temporal variation. However, people may be less likely to view videos because not all parts of the video are interesting.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.